


there's nobody near me, there never was

by ballerinaroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Luna's used to being kept a secret.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 31





	there's nobody near me, there never was

It was still strange to see Ginny smile like that and to know that Luna had put that smile on her face…that blush on her cheeks. Adorable every time that Luna complimented her and Ginny responded with a blush. She’d never had this effect on someone before, though Ginny had had this effect on her for a while now. And to know she felt the same. It made her heart feel incredibly light, doing strange twists and turns with every giggle or flustered reply.

“I need to go,” Ginny whispered for the dozenth time though she made no move to get up, to remove her head from Luna’s chest, untwine their legs or fingers.

“Mmh,” Luna hummed, kissing her temple and feeling giddy when Ginny smiled. “How about tomorrow?”

“It’s supposed to rain,” Ginny said confidently. “We’ll get soaked.”

She didn’t sound too upset at the prospect.

“You could come over,” Luna offered, “Have dinner with me and daddy.”

Something in the air, inside Ginny, shifted and she stiffened.

“Luna, er, have you told your dad? About us that is?”

Inside her, something froze.

“I’m scared,” Ginny said very quietly, ashamed. “What if someone finds out about us?”

Luna was used to being kept a secret. Almost every friend she’d ever had had kept her to themselves. Only Ginny had never….Luna thought she would never….

“And that would be a bad thing?”

Ginny winced and detached herself very slowly. “Hey,” she murmured, bringing up a hand to Luna’s cheek but it felt different now. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“It’s okay,” Luna managed, brushing her hand away. “I understand.”

It worked, Luna realized, because it was a secret. Because she was a secret. Luna pulled away her legs and looked away out at the field they had hidden themselves in. The sun’s warmth felt very far away.

“Luna,” Ginny cooed, begging her back.

“I’m going to go,” she said carefully, standing up very slowly and without meeting her eye. “If you want to stop by then…”

“Luna,” she cried again as she made to walk back towards the half rebuilt house that had once been her home. “Please, I didn’t mean….let me just…”

Luna paused without turning. “I know things are hard right now. You’ve got your family and Harry-“

“This isn’t about Harry!” Ginny said sounding horrified. “Luna I want you. Only you.”

She turned, staring at her, at last giving her a chance to go on.

“Things are so…so weird right now,” Ginny said. “And you, you make me so happy. So happy that I feel guilty about it. I want to keep you a secret because if people find out then there’s going to be questions and you’ll be around it and I just want you to myself. And I know how that sounds and how selfish I’m being so-“

Luna cut her off, closing the distance between them and putting a hand on Ginny’s cheek. She let out a soft noise, leaning into her palm and resting the weight of her head against it.

“Being with you is the only reason I’m still sane,” Ginny told her. “And if you want to tell people then I-“

“It’s okay,” Luna whispered. She pressed her forehead against Ginny’s and when she opened her mouth to protest cut her off with a kiss. “It’s okay.”

They closed their eyes, hands finding and fitting together.

“I can be your secret,” Luna whispered, “For as long as you need one.”


End file.
